Burn, Don't Freeze
by Malifique
Summary: Summer storms, confessions, sex in a bathtub. Kakashi is a pushy bottom and Iruka is completely defenseless.


_This was originally published on AFF. Transferred here to keep all mah pr0ns in one place._

_Adult content. Please don't read if the thought of man sex pains you._

* * *

**Burn, Don't Freeze**

***  
**

The storm is gathering outside, the rumbling thunder threatening rain but doing little to dispel the heat. It has been one of those days where the humidity saps the strength and discourages activity. As the sun climbs under the horizon now the night insects drone breathlessly, exhausted.

It's too hot to turn on the lights. There is a single candle perched on the edge of the sink, just bright enough to illuminate the bathroom mirror and the two men reflected within.

The bath water is cool enough to provide some relief, but Kakashi is still sweat slicked, his heart pulsing rabbit quick under Iruka's hands. The tiled walls echo with the smallest noise; underneath Kakashi's harsh breathing and the ripple of disturbed water is the wet sound of Iruka's mouth.

Perched on the end of the bath tub, his back against the wall and his thighs spread wide, Kakashi is a feast to the eyes. He knows the power he has over Iruka, and it shows in his lazy smile, in the way he tilts his hips so Iruka can suck him better. He's muttering filthy things as his grip in Iruka's hair guides him at the pace he wants, and when Iruka swallows around his cock Kakashi shows him the long pale stretch of his throat.

It's too warm in here, and Iruka can feel the heat rising up in his face, pooling heavily between his legs. He wraps a hand around himself, and his groan echoes around Kakashi's flesh and reverberates from Kakashi's mouth. The hands in his hair tighten convulsively, and Iruka knows Kakashi is close. He concentrates on Kakashi's cock, mouthing at the tip and wetting the shaft until his hand glides easily from base to tip. Kakashi is breathing hard, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding still. There is nothing reserved about him now, his expressive mouth falling open on a gasp, his skin flushed to the colour of a warmed pearl. The heat in his eyes makes Iruka feel scorched, hard, like steel forged in the flames of a kiln.

"Sensei," Kakashi breathes, his voice thick. He palms Iruka's face and slips his thumb in Iruka's mouth alongside his cock. "You look so good."

Iruka is too busy to respond. Instead he tongues the finger in his mouth and slides his lips over Kakashi's cock in one long swallow. Kakashi's groan echoes off the tiles in the small bathroom. His come pulses thickly over Iruka's tongue and leaks out of the corner of his mouth, sliding over the fine bones of his hand.

Iruka pulls his mouth away slowly, nipping at the sensitive flesh to make Kakashi shiver. He is still hard, and it feels like he's been hard for hours. His flesh aches to be touched.

Kakashi leans bonelessly against the tiles, his eyes half lidded and his body curving towards Iruka in invitation. The Sharingan reflects the light like a cat's eye, its strange iris the colour of the road to the underworld.

Touching Kakashi is touching both the living and the dead, and Iruka understands that Kakashi isn't his alone to claim.

His hair is heavy with water, and Iruka pushes it out of his face impatiently. Kakashi slides back into the bath, his sudden bulk sending waves splashing over the edge until there's less water in the tub than on the floor, but before Iruka can protest Kakashi has his hands in Iruka's hair again, tugging his head back to expose his neck to Kakashi's mouth, and Iruka's words are lost in a moan.

Kakashi's mouth is hot, eager, pulling at him until Iruka can feel the heat of bruises blooming on his skin. He wants that mouth on the ache between his legs, but he wants to be inside Kakashi more. He tugs at him until the Jounin is kneeling above him, his body arching out of the water, his thighs spread to accommodate Iruka's hands. When Iruka pushes a finger inside him Kakashi gasps against his mouth, his body still sensitive from orgasm.

"Too much?" Iruka asks, and shivers when Kakashi licks a path from his mouth to his ear. One of Kakashi's hands traces down Iruka's arm and ends where Iruka's finger is buried in his body.

"More," he says hotly into Iruka's ear, and pushes back until Iruka's finger is swallowed up to the last knuckle. Iruka groans helplessly, his cock leaping at the heat in Kakashi's voice. He pushes in a second finger, then another, until Kakashi is panting against his mouth and Iruka is shuddering with the need to be inside him, to feel the heat around his fingers clench around his aching flesh. Kakashi kisses him like he wants to burrow inside Iruka's mouth, his tongue seeking and insistent. He's hard again, and his body rocks back and forth between Iruka's hand and his own slick fist. His other hand is on Iruka, coating his cock with oil, and between the wet friction and the feel of Kakashi clenching around his fingers Iruka has to bite the inside of his cheeks. He doesn't want to come so soon, but he can't hold back for much longer.

"_Please_," he says. Kakashi glances at him with his mismatched eyes and smiles like Iruka has passed an unknown test. He holds Iruka's gaze as he pulls himself off of Iruka's fingers and sinks down over his cock.

The long, slow yielding pulls noises from Iruka's throat he will be embarrassed about later, but there is no room for thoughts right this moment as he clutches at Kakashi's hips with his sticky hands and pulls him down, down, until he is lost in the feel of Kakashi's body. It feels so good he has to do it again, and Kakashi rises under his hands, his thighs moving with powerful control as he rides the waves of Iruka's need.

Braced on the sides of the tub, the corded muscles in Kakashi's arms hold up his weight and the weight of their desires. His mouth is bruised from being bitten, and Iruka understands now why he hides his face, because while his eyes reflect the world like a mirror his mouth gives too much away. Its falls open with a choked sound when Iruka kisses the scar that ends at the edge of his mouth.

Kakashi says his name, making it echo in the room, and Iruka might die if he doesn't come soon.

He leans back into the shallow water and braces his feet against the tub to let his hips thrust the way they want to. His hands are still gripping Kakashi's narrow hips. They'll leave bruises that will show tomorrow in the light of day, but at this moment Kakashi is hard and beautiful and almost painfully tight around his cock, and oh god he is still looking at Iruka, his mismatched eyes pulling out of him the words Iruka hasn't been brave enough to say before.

"I've been—_ah_—looking at you for so long. I wanted you, you with your terrible hair and your stupid porn and your—_nh_—attitude." Iruka knows he's babbling, but he can't stop it, anymore than he can stop his hips from thrusting or the heat building in the base of his spine. "I wanted all of you, and I don't care that you're Hatake Kakashi and a Jounin and a dick sometimes, and now that I have you I think it might just—_ngh!_—kill me."

Kakashi is grinning now, and he still looks so arrogant despite the sweat slicking down his hair. But then he leans down and bites Iruka's mouth and says, "I love you too," and Iruka is lost.

He's dimly aware that he is maybe yelling too loudly, but Kakashi is crying out too, his head thrown back and his body squeezing down around him and Iruka is coming, shaking himself apart in the cooling water as Kakashi shudders and comes all over his chest.

**

The storm has broken without either of them noticing. Rain falls in heavy sheets outside the bathroom window, turning the parched day into a drowned night. Iruka leans bonelessly with his back against Kakashi's chest, listening to the steady beat of Kakashi's heart play counterpart to the dripping of rain.

It is growing cool, and they really should run another bath to get properly clean, but he doesn't want to move just yet. Kakashi seems equally happy to have Iruka sprawled on top of him. His fingers are playing with the wet ends of Iruka's hair, and he is humming something tuneless, his chin propped on Iruka's head.

Iruka knows he should let it be, but he can't help probing, like tonguing at a loose tooth. He holds back the words for as long as he can, so when he does speak they sound abrupt, non sequitur like. "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"That way?" Kakashi says, and the smile in his voice is enough to keep Iruka going.

"You know. Wanting to be my wife, take care of me and let me fuck you stupid every night."

Kakashi snorts. "I don't seem to recall saying that."

"You must've blacked out afterwards. I have that effect on people."

Kakashi is laughing now, his low chuckles making Iruka's ear tingle.

"We'll buy a house outside of town, for privacy's sake," Iruka says brightly. "We'll do it in every room plus the garden, and then we'll adopt Naruto and be a family."

Kakashi groans. "I don't think sex and brats mix very well."

"Relationships are about compromise. I'll love your porn if you love my students." Iruka's getting into it now, lost in his own joke. "Everyone will be surprised at first, but when I become Hokage and make you my bodyguard and concubine, people will realise what a great idea it is, and Konoha will prosper under my strict but very sexy rule. How do you like the sound of that?"

Kakashi tilts Iruka's chin up with a finger, and there are no ghosts in his eyes, just an image of Iruka reflecting back at him in different colours. He smiles without malice, without teasing, and Iruka's heart skips a beat.

"I like." Kakashi catches his mouth in a kiss, and Iruka decides that just this is good enough.


End file.
